


And Then You

by mamaspack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluffy, Hunter's Moon, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaspack/pseuds/mamaspack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles calls Derek and tells him about everything that happened recently. Derek comes back and he thinks it's a good idea to spend some time camping deep in the woods, far away from everything. But there's hunters and witches and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I haven't written in so long and this is my first time posting a work on this site, so I'm really nervous about it. LOL Written for the Sterek Week 2015 for the prompt "The Hunter's Moon" and the tittle comes from the song "And Then You" by Greg Laswell. You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJPwBCkg2ek
> 
> I want to thank my friend Vanessa (tumblr user sterektrashbag) for being my beta. THANK YOU SO MUCH! ILY <3

Stiles had spent some time alone with Derek in the past, but nothing like camping, doing normal things like preparing meals over an open fire. A stupid situation to picture since we're talking about Derek Hale and believe it or not, Derek was an amazing cook. Or talking about things like the fact that his mother taught Laura how to cook and she taught him. They opened to one another, more Stiles, who told him what happened. The Dread Doctors, the fight with Scott, Donovan... and it had been easy, Stiles spoke and Derek listened.

"Derek, did you hear that?" Stiles asked, making a cocoon with the blanket wrapped around his body, hugging his knees as if it could protect him.

"What?", Derek said from where he was lying down with his back to Stiles.

"That! Listen! There's something out there."

 "Yes, Stiles. We are in a tent in the middle of the woods, it's obvious that there's things out there. Like I don't know, owls, bats and other stupid animals. Now shut up and try to sleep."

"Hey! Have you forgotten what happened the other night?" Stiles snapped, but lied down again on his mat. "This guy over here hasn't one hundred percent recovered to get in another fight with stupid hunters again. Look at my face." Stiles still had small bruises on his lips and some scratches around his face caused by the group of hunters who attacked them the other night, thinking they were part of a clan of witches who were causing problems around town.

"How could they think that we were warlocks doing some stupid ritual in the middle of night. Amateurs."

"I've dealt with the hunters, they're no longer a problem, don't worry about it." Derek said, moving around a bit looking for a comfortable position. "Maybe the witches are still out there. Now try to sleep."

"Okay, but listen to me big guy, if I'm right and there's really some supernatural creature lurking outside just waiting to attack us, I will never forgive you for letting me die in..." It happened very fast, Stiles couldn't even finish his sentence because Derek had turned over, brought his hands up to Stiles's face and took the boy closer to him, joining their lips together. Derek Hale was kissing him. On the mouth. Stiles wasn't expecting that, ok maybe he was, and it was only a little peck.

But it was enough to make a noise blurt out of Stiles's throat, bringing him back to the present. Even with little lighting, he looked at Derek, really looked at him, they were so close. They had never been so close, not this way. One of Derek's hands slid down his side, his touch was rough and it sent chills down Stiles' spine.

"Oh my god, you like me!" Stiles realized that he had said that aloud and shook his head.

"What?" Derek blinked, thankful for the low light coming from a small lamp in the corner of the tent, Stiles could not see him blush.

"What was that for?" His voice was lower than he wanted it to be and now Stiles was the one blushing.

"I was just trying to shut you up." Derek said, lowering his face, they had not moved away from each other yet. But it was still not enough. "Look... You called me... telling me everything that was happening to you in Beacon Hills, everything that you were going through. I'm glad that you did it. You needed me and I'm here now. I came back and I will protect you." Derek's voice was so quiet, and Stiles could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Now stop babbling about these stupid animals outside. Go to sleep." He frowned and turned away.

"Okay... thanks." That was all that Stiles managed to say, feeling the ghost of Derek's lips, he rested his head on the pillow, facing Derek's back.

The werewolf could hear Stiles's heartbeat going crazy and it was making him restless. Stiles always smelled like home and orange tree, after a while it was mixed with fear and anger, now all that flowed from him was anxiety and excitement. Stiles knew that Derek knew that, they wanted it. Ok, but that couldn't be so hard, they almost did it minutes ago.

Stiles could not stop moving on his mat, and Derek couldn't resist, he took the initiative, turning on his back and dragging his body closer to Stiles', letting their shoulders touch. Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and that was it. Derek turned his body toward him, to take his lips again. At least that was what Stiles thought. "Hm, Stiles?" Derek's voice was so low that Stiles would not hear it if they weren't so close. "I - I just don't want to do anything that you don't want me to do."

It was remarkable the werewolf sounded nervous, like Stiles. "Hey, listen." He tried to stay calm, now looking at Derek tilting over his body. "I wanna- I wanna do things with you. A lot of things." Derek snorted, puffing hot air against Stiles's face, his breath had the strawberry jam aroma that they had eaten earlier. "But we can wait, okay? No hurry." He felt Derek relax a little and he smiled. "You're not leaving, are you?" Derek shook his head.

"Good. So we have time to do all the things, like hold hands and if you don't mind a little cuddling would not hurt either." He's so stupid, Derek thought, amused but he liked the idea.

"Ok."

Derek moved his nose against Stiles's, who now held Derek's face with both hands. "Kay, but we can do that again?" Stiles asked and Derek laughed like he hadn't for a long time, and it was genuine. Stiles wanted to hear him laugh every day from now on, he could do it. He could and would make Derek laugh.

Another kiss happened, a real kiss. Stiles initiated it this time, slow and a little ungraceful, Derek opened his mouth, giving permission to be explored by Stiles's tongue and that was all he needed. Stiles tasted every corner of Derek's mouth, then Derek sucked on his tongue and the kiss increased in intensity. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's body, bringing him closer and Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, twisting them as they lay down, kissing until they were breathless.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek Hale."

How could he be so into this stupid boy in front of him? Derek wanted to say so many things to him, that even with all the risks and obstacles ahead of them, they could have a future. Together. While Stiles wanted to be with him. Because now that he had returned, he would not run anymore. He will have another day to tell Stiles.

He caught himself saying. "Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little piece ;)
> 
> find me on tumblr: dylanstyler.tumblr.com


End file.
